This invention relates to a platen slide cover for refuse handling systems.
Generally, garbage and like refuse is often collected and placed in a large truck-mounted chamber where it is sometimes compacted to provide maximum capacity for the chamber. When the chamber is full, the truck is driven to a dump site or other desired place, the refuse removed, and the empty truck returned to its collection rounds.
Compaction of the refuse is usually accomplished by a platen which is moved rearwardly from the hopper area to push the refuse from the hopper into the rearward storage chamber of the truck.
Sometimes, as when the final load of refuse is to be compacted, or when a load overfills the hopper, rearward platen movement causes the refuse to spill forwardly out of the hopper and over the top of the platen. The platen is often short stroked at such times in an attempt to settle the load so that the hopper cover of the vehicle can be closed. Short stroking is moving the platen back and forth short distances while it is in the hopper area, as contrasted with a unidirectional compacting stroke which carries the platen rearwardly of the hopper area and even into the storage chamber itself.
The present invention is based on a solution to the spillage problem wherein refuse cannot spill forwardly over the platen during short stroking, and yet the platen is automatically not hindered in making a full compaction stroke rearwardly.
In accordance with a broad aspect of the invention, a sliding cover is disposed behind the platen and automatically moves rearwardly and forwardly therewith when the platen is short stroking or otherwise moving in at least a portion of the hopper area. The cover and platen move together as a unit at all times in this situation.
In accordance with a further broad aspect of the invention, when the platen is moved rearwardly in a full stroke during a compaction cycle, the platen and cover are automatically disengaged at a selected point in the stroke to permit the platen to freely proceed rearwardly. Upon retraction of the platen, it and the cover automatically re-engage.
The cover serves to prevent spillage of refuse over the platen.
In accordance with a more specific aspect of the invention, mechanical latch, fluid driven and spring means may be utilized to provide the desired joining and disengagement of the platen and cover.